


How Could You?!?

by Darbydoo95



Series: Supernatural Imagines! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darbydoo95/pseuds/Darbydoo95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Sam kisses another girl on a hunt and you, his girlfriend, does not take it too well. You make up... and things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could You?!?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this sight, so be fairly gentle.

I sighed as I looked at the door, waiting on the brothers to get back from their hunting trip. You were waiting on Sam to be precise. Castiel had called you a few days ago asking you if it was customary for someone to kiss another when they are already in a relationship.   
I replied with a “No”, but then Cas said, “Well Sam is in trouble,” Cas replied. I was in shock for the next few days. Now, on the day that they were planning on returning, I was PISSED! I had moved my stuff back into my original room and made Dean’s and Cas’s favorite foods. I was planning to ignore Sam for the next couple of days.   
“(Y/N)!” I heard Sam call as he opened the door, “Are you okay?”  
“Oh,” I said hugging Dean and Cas, “How’d the hunt go?”   
Dean looked confused for a second, looking at Sam with wide eyes, “It went fine.”  
“Great!” I smiled, ignoring Sam, “I made you a cherry pie!”  
“(Y/N), why didn’t you answer any of my calls?” Sam asked, but I ignored him again and smiled as I made Dean and Cas sit down at the table. Sam kept trying to talk to me as dinner commenced, but I denied him any attention.  
Same thing happened the next day, but this time Sam came to my door and knocked on it. I opened the door, looking from side to side in the hallway.  
“(Y/N), please just talk to m-,” Sam tried to say.  
“Hmmm,” I said, “I could have sworn someone knocked on my door.” I shrugged my shoulders and shut my door in Sam’s face.  
I made it back to my bed when I heard Sam go, “Okay. That is it!” Sam kicked in my door, almost knocking it off its hinges. “Why the hell are you ignoring me?”  
I ignored him again and just opened my latest book to the page I had left off on. Sam though wasn’t having any of that. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me off of the bed, and pinned me to the wall he was next to.   
“Why are you ignoring me,” he growled.  
“Why did you kiss that girl?” I replied.  
“How did you know about that?” he asked shocked.  
“Cas accidentally told me. How could you Sam?” I asked pushing him away from me.  
“(Y/N),” Sam tried to say, “You don’t understand! I was the only one who could gain her trust! I was her type! I couldn’t just leave Dean high and dry like that!”  
“Bullshit!” I yelled throwing one of my many books at him, “You could have taught Dean how to act like you! You could have just explained to her you had a fucking girlfriend!” I kept throwing book after book at him as tears ran down my cheeks. “You’re an asshole Sam! A cheating asshole!”  
I was getting hysterical I was crying and yelling, but suddenly, I was pinned against the wall again with my hands above my head and Sam’s lips on mine. When he pulled away from me, I saw that his eyes were flowing tears as well and were flooded with guilt.  
“I’m sorry baby,” he said, “If I had known how much this would have hurt you, I wouldn’t have done it. If I could take it back, I would. Without a delay.”  
“S-Sam…” I said as he pulled me close to him and let my hands go. I placed them on his shoulders and sighed into him. Sam never intentionally hurt me, ever, so I relaxed into his body after he apologized. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back.  
When he tried to pull out of the hug, I stopped him and pressed a kiss to his lips, even if I had to stand on my tip-toes. This kiss started out soft and sweet, but it quickly became needy and desperate. I needed to feel that Sam still loved me. I guess Sam needed the same thing. I was wearing a skirt today and I could feel Sam’s hardness as he lifted me off the floor. My back was still pressed against the wall as I wrapped my legs around Sam’s hips.   
I lightly pulled on Sam’s dark brown hair like he did to my (y/h/c) hair. I let out a moan as he started to rut against me, his course jeans rubbing harshly against my thighs. “Ah! Sam!”   
“(Y/N),” he groaned out huskily, “God!”  
Sam took his hands out of my hair and started to unbutton my blouse, showing him my white lace bra. He kneaded them in his strong calloused hands for a while before getting annoyed at the lack of skin-to-skin contact. He unclasped the hooks that were in the front and freed my “girls” as I liked to call them.  
I moaned as he moved his hand down to my skirt and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down a little. I could feel the heat coming from his manhood as he rubbed it against my panties. “God (Y/N) so wet for me,” Sam growled out as he kissed down my jawline to my neck.  
“Mmmm…” I moaned, “Sam.”   
“Are you ready for me baby?” he asked in my ear as he nibbled on it a little.  
Sam knew exactly what drove me wild, and all I could do was nod vigorously. I needed Sam. Now!  
I felt his fingers slide pass my core as he moved my lace panties out of the way and slid with ease into me. I let out a quiet moan and a little whimper as he settled in me for a second. It had been about two weeks since the last time and I needed a second.  
“Holy-,” Sam gasped, burying his head into the crook of my neck, “You’re so tight, (Y/N). So tight for me.” He started to move his hips, starting out slowly but quickly getting faster as each wanton moan left my mouth.  
Sam was hitting that spot inside of me with expert ease and he was quickly throwing me over the edge.  
“N-Not gonna last (Y/N),” Sam moaned softly into my ear. I shook my head telling him that I wasn’t far either.   
“Cum for me. Cum with me (Y/N),” Sam said. I could feel him tensing up, and I did too. We came together with screams from the both of us filling the air.  
Sam placed his forehead on mine and tried to catch his breath. When he finally did he smiled down at me, “I love you (Y/N).”  
“I love you too Sam.”


End file.
